Reality Escape
by bttf4444
Summary: George and Marty enter Doxopolis, along with JayJay and Archie, and also Alex and Doug. Dedicated to TwoHeaded Boy, polkadotxxx123, and XoLoVesOdApOpox. A Back to the Future x Family Ties x High School USA Crossover Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future, Family Ties, or High School USA.**_  
_

_Day 111 of 246,787  
15:00 DT  
Doxopolis_

At one time, eighteen-year-old Kristina Bourgeois was quite an average teen girl who faced the typical teenage issues. However, that had been quite a long time ago. She tried hard to put her old life out of her mind, but she was never quite completely able to forget the rather unhappy turn of her old life. She quite had no desire to return to her unhappy life. As far as she was concerned, she might just as well be in heaven.

In all fairness, she really had a happy family life for many years. She had a younger sister named Paula and a younger brother named Robert. Her parents, Bill and Eva, were usually very fun and loving parents. However, that had quite changed around the time she was sixteen years old - and her loving mother died of ovarian cancer.

For the last few months that Kristina was living in the old world, her father was dating a women named Meredith Kilby. The problem was, Meredith had sure taken an instant disliking to Kristina. In fact, she had been very explicit in expressing her hatred of her potential stepdaughter - and she was always saying very nasty things about Kristina.

To make matters even worse, her father was quite unconcerned about his girlfriend's attitude about Kristina. He always insisted that not everyone had to like Kristina, and that she really needed to get over herself. Her father's attitude over the whole thing just felt like a slap in the face. It wasn't like she expected to be adored by everyone, but she felt so betrayed by how her father was dating someone who hated her guts.

She could still remember the very day she ended up in Doxopolis. It was June ninth of 2007, and she had a rather heated fight with her father. As she was running away, a vortex had sucked her into Doxopolis. She quickly came to enjoy life in this world, and it was nice to get in touch with nature and live in a world that was free from stress.

She didn't even have to sacrifice the technology she grew fond of - and she still had access to all the music, movies, and TV shows that she just enjoyed. She made a lot of great friends in this world, as well. Back in the old world, her very best friend and her boyfriend had betrayed her - when her boyfriend began dating her best friend!

From putting in many hours of working at Stephen's Lodge, she managed to make enough tokens - so that she could invite any two people of her choosing to spend three days in this world. She tried her best to think of who'd she most like to see.

She really missed her mother, and she figured it was very possible was bring her over from an earlier point in time. After all, Doxopolis was the gateway in the middle of the space-time continuum - so she had access to many worlds from many time periods. At least, she could temporary visit any of the worlds - but Doxopolis would be her home.

She then had quite a better idea. Two of her favourite actors were Michael J Fox and Crispin Glover. After watching the Back to the Future trilogy a few times, she became very fond of Marty McFly - and she had grown rather fond of Crispin Glover, as well.

She had come to love the movie, High School USA, as well. It was very interesting to see Michael and Crispin playing characters who were such good buddies, as opposed to having a father and son relationship. She figured that the two had neat chemistry together. She wondered how Michael J Fox and Crispin Glover got along in real life.

"Hey, Kristina," called out a very familiar voice. Kristina turned around - and she saw her best friend, Tatianna Palmer. Tatianna was also eighteen years old, but she was from the year 1997. She was also a very huge fan of the Back to the Future trilogy.

"Oh, hello, Tati," Kristina replied, as she smiled at her friend. "I've finally managed to accumilate enough tokens, so that we can invite two people in this world. Guess who I've decided to enter this world for three days! You'll be so excited about this, too."

"Michael J Fox and Crispin Glover?" Tati asked, as a smile spread across her face. As Kristina nodded, Tati added, "This is so exciting! How about I throw in my tokens, as well - and we can have the two of them stay for six days? We can have a lot of fun! We could maybe even bring them here from, say, about 1987. How's that sound?"

"Now that sounds totally awesome!" gushed Kristina. "Let's head over to the token exchange station, and we could turn them in. I sure think 1987 is a perfect year to bring them in. Now if we could sure find some way to actually prevent Michael from having Parkinson's disease, that would just be even neater. Such is life, I guess."

"Yeah, it never seemed very fair," Tati agreed. "I mean, he always was quite a nice guy. Granted, he did have some problems with partying too much in the '80s - but it isn't like he was ever a jerk. He spent a lot of time caring about the less fortunate."

"Anyway," Kristina said, sighing, "I guess Michael is optimistic about his condition. Are you feeling nervous about this whole thing? I know I certainly am. These will really be he best six days of our live - and thirty-hour days, at that. The big moment is here!"

Kristina and Tati glanced at each other, just before they dropped the tokens into the station. In the input box, Kristina just entered "Michael Andrew Fox June 9 1961 AD" and "Crispin Hellion Glover April 20 1964 AD". The girls then took in a deep breath.

Kristina's heart was beating quite rapidly, as she watched Michael and Crispin step in through the curtain. Then she saw _another_ Michael and Crispin stepping in, and then a _third_ pair stepped in. Kristina was quite shocked what she just saw. How on earth did they end up with three Michael J Foxes and three Crispin Glovers?

"What is going on here?" asked one of the Michaels, as he looked around. "This really looks like quite a nice place, and... I guess I'm just dreaming. This feels too real to be a dream, though. By the way, I'm Marty McFly. Who might the rest of you here be?"

"It's so great to meet you again, Marty," added another Michael. "I'm Alex P Keaton - and, if I'm not mistaken, I just think we've might've been here before. Remember last year, when we were in the Land of Colour Universe? I have a feeling we're back."

"This is unbelievable!" commented the third Michael, stunned. "Where I'm from, you both are fictional characters. As long as we're quite introducing ourselves, though - my name is Jay-Jay Manners. Actually, my real name is Joseph John Manners."

"All three of you look a little like Calvin Klein," commented one of the Crispins. "I really do remember that nice young fellow, from about a year and a half ago. He helped me to stand up to Biff Tannen." His eyes suddenly grew wide - as he sure quickly glanced at Marty, and asked, "Wait a minute! Did you say your name was Marty _McFly_?"

"I don't understand exactly what's going on here," added the Crispin who showed up with Alex. "How can Alex and I be in a room full of fictional characters?" He turned to Alex, as he added, "Alex, what exactly did you mean - when you said you met Marty McFly before? He's a character from Back to the Future! Anyway, I'm Doug Mueller."

"My name is Archie Feld," explained the third Crispin. "Jay-Jay and I have been good friends for a long time, and I really don't understand how you guys can be here. This must be a weird dream - but then... How come this doesn't feel like a dream to me?"

"Please try to relax, all of you," Kristina suggested, nervously. "My name is Kristina Bourgeois - and this is my best friend, Tatianna Palmer. You guys are in Doxopolis - which is the gateway in the middle of the space-time continuum." As the six visitors looked very puzzled, Kristina added, "Tati and I will be back in just a few minutes."

Just as Kristina and Tati stepped behind the curtain, Tati asked, "All right, Kris, what just happened here? We meant to bring the actors into this world - and, instead, we just ended up bringing in three different characters that they each have played."

"I have absolutely no clue," Kristina replied, stunned. "When you think about it, Tati, it's actually just as good as bringing in the actors - and we even get to have three of each. Of course, George and Marty are from Back to the Future. Jay-Jay and Archie are from High School USA, and Crispin played Doug on an episode of Family Ties."

"Well, that is very true," Tati replied. "I'm certainly not complaining about this, but I'm very confused by the turn of events. The problem is, each pair of characters seem to be mutually fictional to each other. The poor guys are probably all in great shock."

"Not only that," Kristina said, sighing, "but George also seems to be from thirty years in Marty's past - and, if he finds out about his future son, that could be so disastrous to the space-time continuum. By the way, just what did Alex mean - and he said that he and Marty came here before? I just wonder if this is from before we showed up."

"You forgot, Kris, Doxopolis is paradox-proof," Tati commented, "as this _is_ the gateway in the middle of the space-time continuum. As they had sure come here in their pajamas, they'll likely wake up in bed - so they'll think this was all a dream."

"I guess you're right, Tati," Kristina replied. "Anyway, let's head back and tend to our guests. We might just as well make them feel at home, and it quite looks like Alex and Marty might have some familiarity with this place. Well, let's just go have some fun!" 


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 111 of 246,787  
15:25 DT  
Doxopolis_

As Marty looked around, he felt rather nervous. Having spent time with Alex P Keaton on a few occasions, he already knew about how he and his father were the subject of a time travel movie. He even briefly met Doug, the one time he ended up in the Family Ties Universe. However, everyone else besides Alex only knew him as Marty McCoy.

Jay-Jay Manners and Archie Feld he never met before, but he was really a big fan of High School USA. The problem with this whole deal, though, was that his father came here from the 1950s - most likely, 1957. He was simply confused about everything.

"All right," Kristina said, as she and Tati returned, "everything will be fine. After six days, you guys will up wake up back in your own beds. In the meantime, you could just think of this as being a vacation. You can all feel free to take a look around."

"This place does look very nice," Jay-Jay commented, quietly. "I'm still quite confused about how all these fictional characters can be here. I mean, I enjoy both Family Ties and Back to the Future - but, still, Alex P Keaton and Marty McFly can't really exist."

"They don't exist in _your_ universe," Tati explained, gently. "In another universe, however, they _are_ very real. The truth is, none of you exist in the universe that Kristina and I came from. To us, all six of you are fictional characters. Now, this really doesn't make any of you any less real. You all simply come from alternate realities."

"Is this Planet Vulcan, by any chance?" asked George, nervously. "There was an alien from Planet Vulcan who really threatened to melt my brain - if I didn't ask Lorraine out to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. I've just been in love with Lorraine since."

"Don't worry, George," Kristina said, reassuringly. "We don't melt any brains here in Doxopolis. This is not Planet Vulcan, even though we get a lot of aliens entering the realm. In here, though, there is only peace and harmony amongst the species."

"Well, this land does look real beautiful," George commented, as he looked around. "I see there are all different kinds of flowers here. I'd just like to take a look around the area. I'm quite confused about one thing, though." He turned to Marty, as he asked, "You mentioned that your name was Marty McFly. Just what relation are you to me?"

"Well, I, uh..." Marty really felt nervous. He didn't even realize that a younger version of his father was there, when he mentioned his name. "I guess I'm actually a cousin of yours. We might be rather distantly related. We might actually be, like, fifth cousins."

Marty then caught sight of Jay-Jay, Archie, and Doug snickering. Marty shot them all a look, warning them to not tell George the true nature of their relationship. He knew they really were confused about being surrounded by fictional characters, but hoped they'd have just enough courtesy to know not to leak out the information to George.

"Oh, I see," George replied, stunned. "I guess that doesn't matter much. My fiance and I were quite thinking of naming one of our kids Marty. I even have an ancestor named Martin. He was a real nice guy, from what I've been told - but he did have a big problem with giving in to dares. He almost ended up being stabbed in a saloon."

"I'm still not sure what's going on here," commented Archie, "but why don't we take a look around. Kristina and Tatianna are both pretty hot looking. I just like looking at all these pretty birds, and the butterflies are lovely. There are also all these flowers!"

"That's a great idea," added Doug. Just then, he gasped, "Wow! Take a look at that lake down there! It's too bad we didn't bring our swimsuits along. I'd love to go for a swim. The water looks so blue and clear. I think I could quite get used to this place!"

"We could get you guys some swimsuits," suggested Kristina, warmly. "Why don't you head down to the lake? Tati and I will meet you there quite shortly. We can go picking for berries a little later today. We don't have those pesky thorns! The berries are just very delicious. They are simply always nice and ripe, and they also never turn bad."

"That sounds great, Kris," gushed Alex. Turning to Marty, he added, "Do you think you and I might have a little talk? We've been here before, so we already do know something about this place. I'm just quite confused by how we got here this time."

"This sounds fine," Marty replied. Turning to the rest of the gang, he added, "Why don't the rest of you head over to the lake? Alex and I wanted to discuss privately just for a little while? We need to, uh, touch base a little bit. It won't be real long."

The others nodded, as they all headed to the lake. Marty wanted to be able to enjoy this place, but he was just worried that the others might let slip that he was George's future son. If the others saw it happen in a movie, they should understand the great importance in not letting him know. That could quite end up being rather disasterous.

"Anyway, Marty," Alex said, quietly, "I just wanted to say, I'm rather shocked by the way things turned out. I know you met Doug, but he only knew you as Marty McCoy. At any rate, I was just wondering what day it was - when you left your, uh, world."

"I didn't get to bed until after midnight," Marty explained, "so I guess that means it was June ninth of 1987, when I left." Just then, he gasped, "Holy shit, Alex! That's Michael J Fox's birthday! Do you think there might be any real significance to that?"

"That was the same day I left our world, as well," Alex replied. "Does that mean your father left on June ninth of 1957? Anyway, I guess that's all I really wanted to say. I think we should just enjoy ourselves. Poor Doug is probably still feeling so confused."

oooooooooo

"The water temperature is so comfortable," commented Jay-Jay, as he was swimming with Marty and Alex. "I still don't quite understand how you can be here, but you just are nice people. It's quite creepy to think that I was the subject of a movie, though."

"I think I'd almost take someone like Biff Tannen," Marty said, shuddering, "over that Beau Middleton person. I mean, I don't think anyone truly liked Biff. Are you still with Beth Franklin? I thought she was pretty hot, even though I do still prefer Jennifer."

"The two of us are engaged, now," Jay-Jay said, beaming. "She still regrets the fact that she ever thought Beau was just a cute boy. I suppose she thought dating Beau could make her be someone. The irony is, though, even when she was dating Beau - the other members of Beau's elite crowd weren't ever so entirely accepting of her."

"Yeah, like that way Cara responded," Marty replied, shaking his head, "after Beth asked if she could call back later, because she really was busy - and Cara said that she wouldn't call Beth, if it wasn't important. She had quite treated Beth as though she was a second-class member! In other words, he wasn't a true friend to Beth."

"So how's Archie doing?" asked Alex. "I'm sure George is more confident, since Marty encouraged him to stand up for himself. Doug can sometimes be a, well, a dufus! It's very fun to have him around, though - and he's really not as insecure of a person."

"Well, Archie is doing much better," Jay-Jay replied. "He has a steady girfriend, now - and he's a lot more assertive, now. He does still tend to fear criticism, though. I really have always been a firm believer in seeing the best in everyone, so I had no patience for people like Beau. I was so glad, when we were finally able to teach him a lesson!"

"Skippy is the insecure one," Alex explained. "I know that I sometimes come across as being very arrogant or pompous, but I'm not a mean person. It simply bugs me, when people treat Skippy badly. He's a good friend of mine, and I am protective of him!"

"I see that your buddies, and my father, are really bonding," commented Marty. "The thing I'm very worried about is, George finding out that I'm his future son. I mean, no offence to Doug and Archie, but I do feel worried they might blab to George about us - as they've seen our, uh, movie. Anyway, I'm starting to feel a little hungry, now."

"I don't think Archie is quite that bad," Jay-Jay replied, "even though I do know what you mean. I do remember he seemed awfully confused about what was going on. On the other hand, he's quickly come to warm up to George and Doug. Look at them!"

"It's funny how we all left our respective worlds," said Alex, as he flashed a lopsided smile, "on the same day as Michael J Fox's birthday. I know Doug has always been a rather big fan of the George McFly character, as well as the Archie Feld character."

"It's weird that they're all played by Crispin Glover," replied Jay-Jay, "even though he only showed up in one Family Ties episode, at least thus far. I really think Kristina and Tatianna are just lovely. They said they'd be here soon, and they'd have our food for us. I could really go for some BLTs, and I wonder where these girls came here from."

"To the girls," Marty said, quietly, "I guess we're all fictional characters. I guess I feel real flattered that they like us a lot. Say, I almost don't think I want to go back to our world - I like it here very much. These birds here are so beautiful, and so colourful!"

"Don't forget, Marty," Alex pointed out, gently "we've had the conversation before. We can't just abandon our family and our friends." As he looked up, he added, "I do see Kristina and Tatianna coming towards us! I really do feel like eating right now!" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 111 of 246,787  
16:25 DT  
Doxopolis_

George McFly was feeling quite excited, as he saw Kristina and Tatianna coming with the food. He was also rather confused about he ended up here, and he just couldn't help but wonder who exactly Marty McFly was. He also wondered why he looked like his new friends, Doug Mueller and Archie Feld. It was so stunning, to say the least.

"I did get to date Anne-Marie Conklin for a little while," Archie was saying, "and then I realized that she wasn't really my type. Then I later on met Jay-Jay's cousin, Jennifer - and, after about two years, we've become engaged. She's the girl of my dreams!"

"Rachel Miller and I have dated for a few years," Doug added. "She had briefly dated Alex, but it turned out there really wasn't a lot of chemistry between them. While the two have remained being friends, I think Alex is sometimes a little bit jealous of us."

"Lorraine and I did meet in the most unusual way," George explained. "Even though Calvin Klein was really the one responsible for helping me gain plenty of confidence, had Biff Tannen not been there... well, I might not be as successful as I am now."

"Are you boys having fun?" Kristina asked, as she began to fry the bacon. "We found that you'll only be able to stay here for two days, but our days are sure much longer. We can have a lot of fun, though. It's just real nice that the six of you are starting to bond. This will just be the best two days in our lives. We might even bring you back."

"So how did you two end up being here?" George asked. "Maybe Lorraine and I would both like to live here - and then we can start a family here. It just seems too stressful being in the world that I came from. I mean, college is sometimes very, well, tough."

"You can't stay here!" Marty blurted out, seeming very horrified by the idea. "I mean, uh, what about your other friends - and your family? I rather agree with you that this place seems like heaven, but we simply can't abandon everyone that we care about."

"Marty is right," added Alex. "I myself have commitments that I have to keep. I know that I'm often at odds with my family, but I would never trade them in for anything. I really do consider myself fortunate to have two loving parents that I can just confide in, whenever the going gets rough. I love them so much, and they are supportive."

"I guess I can't exactly argue with you boys," George replied, sighing. "To be fair, my life has greatly improved - since the week Calvin Klein showed up in town. Still, I quite have a tendency to feel real insecure. At least, I finally got Biff to stop bullying me!"

"I tend to have the same problem, George," commented Archie. "Jay-Jay has really done his part to help me gain the confidence that I needed. It was just liberating to knock Beau down a notch or two. I think he was even worse than Biff ever was."

"I'm not sure," George replied, quietly. "I just can't imagine that anyone would really be worse than Biff. He used to always bully me into doing his homework for him, and he wasn't quite above resorting to threats and blackmail. He also had his gang there to back him up. In fact, most everyone who went to our school was scared of him."

"That's just it, right there," Jay-Jay pointed out, softly. "You said most of the people at your school were very afraid of Biff. Unfortunately, that just wasn't the case with Beau. He was a very popular kid in school, and many girls had crushes on him. That's much worse, because it means more people are oblivious to what his true nature is."

"I know just what Jay-Jay is referring to," added Tatianna. "Beau is a very different kind of a bully from Biff. The thing is, Biff was your garden-variety type of bully who lived to strike fear in people's hearts. Beau was just a bully in a more subtle sense."

As George thought of what Tati just said, he began to understand more of what she meant. It did seem as if it would be plenty worse to be the victim of a bully who very much was admired by a sizeable portion of the school. It would be very devastating.

"You really do have a point, Tati," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "The same is true of Douglas Needles. I don't know of anyone in school to really have had any real crush on him. I actually think the Needles really are a lot like the Tannens."

"Well, you have the bullies," Kristina pointed out, "who really don't have any friends, outside of their lackeys. You also have the snobs - who do have a high status on the pecking order of popularity. The bullies are usually more dangeous, but the snobs do bully in a more emotionally damaging way - as they really do have more influence."

"Kris is very right," added Jay-Jay. "For some time, even the teachers were kissing up to Beau Middleton. Granted, his father was offering a reward - but it still shows all the influence that Biff actually had. Of course, all that money also made him powerful."

"Money can make you so powerful," Marty added, shuddering, "it can also make one so corrupt. I, uh, once quite had a dream that my father's former bully had received an almanac from the future - that he sure used to make himself become rich. He had even killed my father almost eighteen years later, and he later married my mother."

"I suppose having info from the future..." Jay-Jay started to say. "Well, with having info from the future, you could basically become as rich as you want. Beau was very scary being as rich as he already was. He sure treated everyone like, well, like dirt."

"Anyway, let's not worry too much about the bullies," suggested Kristina. "We'll have some BLTs, and then we might take a walk through the countryside. It really will be a pleasure to spend some time with you." After taking a rather brief pause, she quickly added, "George, Archie, and Doug - why don't all you come with me. I have a plan."

George just felt nervous, as he followed Kristina - who turned the bacon frying duty to Tatianna. He already did have Lorraine in his life, and he actually had intention of cheating on her. He had to admit that the girls both looked very attractive, though.

oooooooooo

George was smiling widely - as he saw that Marty, Alex, and Jay-Jay were restrained securely. He did often tickle Lorraine's feet, and he wondered if Marty's feet could be anywhere near as ticklish. He really felt that Marty looked so vulnerable in restaints.

"Why do you have us restrained?" protested Jay-Jay, as he was struggling to escape from his restraints. "You're not just going to hurt us, are you? You really made us feel comfortable here. Now I'm feeling so scared. Please tell me this isn't just some trick."

"Just relax, Jay-Jay," Kristina said, quite gently. "We are not planning to hurt you, okay? We are not like that at all! We plan to tickle you... on the soles of your feet. You don't have to be so afraid. You just have to laugh and laugh. We sure want to hear the three of you laugh. Your buddies have expressed a desire to tickle you!"

"Just how long do you quite plan to tickle us?" asked Jay-Jay, worriedly. "You want to tickle me in the absolute worst spot? The soles of my feet are extremely ticklish, and I can't stand being tickled there. Even just thinking about being tickled there really..."

George smiled widely, as he saw that Marty and Alex appeared to be just as nervous as Jay-Jay. He still had no such idea just how Marty McFly was related to him, but he was looking very forward to tickling him. It was going to be fun torment those soles.

"It's about time," Kristina called out, as she looked around at everyone who came to watch. "We are going to do this for one Doxopolis hour, which is really made up of a hundred Doxopolis minutes, which is actually made up of a hundred seconds. Fred is here to monitor everything, so let's all of us give a very warm welcome to Fred."

Everyone just clapped excitedly, as a bipedal humanoid green being had stepped out from the curtain. George quite saw that Fred had two antennae sticking out from the top of his head. He looked just like a sort of alien. Fred maybe actually was an alien.

"Thank you very much for the welcome, everyone!" announced Fred, as his antennae waved a little. "It's nearly time for the festivities to really start." As he looked around, he added, "I see that a lot of very young girls showed up. I'm pretty sure these three young men will be real good sports, as we have so much fun playing with their soles!"

As Fred rang the bell, George grabbed the small brushes that Kristina provided him with - and he ran them right up and down the soles of Marty's feet. As Marty quite burst out into very helpless laughter, George smiled. Marty's feet really were even more ticklish than Lorraine's. He noticed Alex and Jay-Jay laughing just as hard.

As George ran the brushes into the arches, Marty laughed even harder. Marty had a captivating laugh, as did Jay-Jay and Alex. As the three of them were quite laughing together in perfect harmony, the sound of laughter was very pleasing to the ears.

While George suspected that Marty was really suffering a bit from the intense tickling sensation, he suspected that Marty was also partially enjoying it. He figured that the laughter was producing a certain type of hormone that caused a euphoric feeling.

George was just going to have a lot of fun tormenting those soles for a long time. He knew that Marty rather desperately wished for him to stop. However, George wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. It was sure hard to have any pity on Marty, when his laugh was just rather captivating. George simply wanted to hear the laugh continue. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 112 of 246,787  
8:50 DT  
Doxopolis_

Jay-Jay Manners woke up, as he looked around. It took a moment for it to register to him that he wasn't even at home. He was actually sleeping on a soft bed, as he really was surrounded by pretty flowers, as well as butterflies and birds. He rather felt as if he was in heaven, and he simply wished that Beth Franklin could be there with him.

He then realized that he was surrounded with fictional characters. It felt very strange to think that he and his good buddy, Archie, were really played by the same actors as the ones who played a father and son team Back to the Future. Of course, it was just surreal to think that he and Archie were actually present with those very characters.

Granted, he and Archie did dress up as Marty and George McFly for Halloween about two years ago. He even felt as though he sometimes had a rather similar relationship with Archie - as Marty did with his father, back when he was stuck in the year 1955.

Archie had grown to gain more confidence, since the time Jay-Jay had just managed to beat Beau Middleton in a car race - which Jay-Jay was quite happy about. He just didn't wish for friend to turn out like George McFly, as he was in the original timeline.

"Oh, where am I?" a strangely familiar voice had muttered. As Jay-Jay looked next to him, he realized that it was none other than Marty McFly himself. "I guess that wasn't a dream!" As Jay-Jay smiled encouragingly, he added, "This is quite so strange. I just can't believe that you're all here. My father is here, too! This is just so unbelievable."

"I could get used to this life," commented Jay-Jay. "It's quite bad we can't stay here. I can't just abandon everyone that I know and care about. I'd certainly miss Beth. I just think this is paradise. You know, Back to the Future is one of my favourite movies."

"I still remember the first time I watched High School USA," replied Marty. "I remember my reaction to seeing you and Archie in... in both timelines. In the second one, I quite couldn't out why Archie really looked familiar to me. My dad was actually just like him."

"When I first watched Back to the Future," Jay-Jay explained, "it was quite a surreal experience to me. I just felt strange to imagine that Archie might've been my father. For Halloween that year, Archie and I had actually decided it'd be so much fun to..."

"I actually would've dressed up as Scott Howard that year," Marty explained. "I had ended up going as Clint Eastwood, though. I wore a costume that was rather similar to his, back when I was in the Old West. Jennifer felt that it was a rather great idea for me to make use of the costume. There was also the fact that my family saw..."

"I know there was just some talk about there being a sequel," commented Jay-Jay. "I always wondered what was wrong with your children. After all, it never really made a lot of sense to me that... that Doc would be in such a hurry. What was so urgent?"

"I guess Doc simply got a little, uh, too excited," Marty replied. "I remember being so annoyed with him, as well - because I simply didn't even get too much of a chance to become adjusted to my new life. I mean, my memories hadn't yet fully come to me."

"What time is it?" Alex mumbled, as he stretched his arms. "I sure had a dream about my other friend, Doug. I remember how distaught I really felt, when I found out that he was getting married. I feel so ashamed of how immature I've acted. I sure was so worried about how how that would... It's my fault! I let it nearly ruin our friendship."

"Growing up never is easy, Alex," quipped Jay-Jay. "Not all changes are bad, like the one time I managed to put Beau Middleton in his place. I simply felt sad about leaving high school, even though I was already pretty well independent. You both are rather lucky to have parents to not abandon you. I've just felt alone, so much of the time."

"It's sometimes hard to think of it that way," Alex replied, sighing. "I simply do love my family a lot, and I'm thankful to really have supportive parents. I'm glad that I chose a college so close to home. That being said, my family sometimes drive me up the wall."

"My family sometimes does that, too," Marty replied, smiling. "After I have kids of my own, I hope to not be quitevso strict with them - like my mother often was, in the old timeline. I sure wouldn't let them sit around playing video games all the time though."

"When I was in high school," Jay-Jay explained, "a lot of my friends would just tell me how lucky I am, to not have parents around to tell me what to do. It would be quite a lie to say that I've never enjoyed the freedom, but I often just felt like I was cheated out of having a supportive adult to confide in. Principal Kinney was the closest..."

"He did seem nicer than Mr. Strickland," pointed out Marty. "I probably would've liked school a little more, if we had a nicer principal. I feel so bad for my father, as I found out that Strickland never let him out of the phone booth. That was simply dispicible!"

"Believe it or not," Alex said, sighing, "but my principal wasn't too fond of me, either. Now, I know what you're really thinking. How can Alex P Keaton, overachiever, ever have a run-in with an authority figure? Well, he thought I was simply a know-it-all."

"Why don't we go check on the other boys?" suggested Jay-Jay, just as he stepped out of bed. "I rather can't believe this is our last day here. You know, I do wonder if I'll remember any of this? I mean, the whole experience has been surreal to me."

As Jay-Jay looked up, he was rather stunned by what he saw. He saw an older man, who looked very familiar to him. He then realized the man looked a lot like Dr. Emmett Brown. He suddenly wondered if Doc was also dreaming, or if he came here though a different route. At any rate, it felt surreal to meet another character from a movie.

"Doc!" Marty called out, as he waved his scientist friend over. "Hey, Doc, is that you? I'm just pleased to see you here! I must say this is... this is really a pleasant surprise. How are you, uh, enjoying this place? It certainly is nice here, isn't it? It's awesome!"

"We meet again," commented Doc, as he walked up to the trio. "I really can't believe that there are three are you." He slowly took in a deep breath, as he added, "I very much have missed you. I simply do hope you're still walking Einstein twice a day, and remembering that he only likes canned dog food. We recently had another son."

"What was his name?" asked Jay-Jay. "By the way, my name is Jay-Jay Manners. We aren't all exactly the same person. The young man standing by the left of me is Marty McFly, and Alex P Keaton is standing to the other side. Were all, uh, good friends."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "You all look so much alike, I'd think you were all triplets. I really feel pleased to meet all three of you, nonetheless. Anyway, we simply do hope to have another son - who we might name Verne. Jules is almost a years old, now."

"That sounds so wonderful, uh, Doc," Marty replied, stunned. "Anyway, I assure you that Einstein is doing just fine. By the way, uh, what day did you come here from? Of course, I'm sure Jules is really so adorable. It's a rather neat idea, naming them after your favourite author. You must be happy that, uh, your dream finally came true."

"You bet," Doc replied, as he hugged Marty. "I had alsonamed my son after you: Jules Clint. If we have another son, he would probably be Verne Calvin. At any rate, I quite have stuff to do . By the way, I'm here from June 9 of 1887. At any rate, take care!"

"See you, Doc," called out Marty. To Jay-Jay and Alex, he added, "I guess he's simply not aware of the fact that he and family will eventually move back to 1985. Why don't we go check... Here they are! I can also see that Kris and Tati are making breakfast."

Jay-Jay's stomach suddenly growled with hunger. He wondered if Archie would be as successful, as George was. Archie was never as shy around girls, as George was. He mostly had a problem with really being clumsy around girls. He wondered if he was as influential with Archie, as Marty had been with his father during that week of 1955.

"You're not Marty McFly, are you?" asked George, just as he walked up. "You're Marty Klein, right?" To Jay-Jay, he added, "Archie sure told me all about you, and he did say that you've been a very good friend to him. I wished Marty Klein had stayed longer."

Jay-Jay smiled at George, as he went to put his arm around Archie. He never really had to push Archie into doing something very drastic, as Marty had to with George. With just a lot of patience, understanding, and encouragement - Archie had, slowly but surely, developed the courage to take a stand. Jay-Jay beamed with pride.

"Thank you so much, Jay-Jay," Archie whispered, with emotion. Winking at Marty, he added, "I figured George should know who really were. I simply used to always tense up, whenever I was around a pretty girl. Jay-Jay has quite helped me through that."

"It's too bad that Otto Lipton isn't here," commented Marty. "I think he and Doc could really get along. I wonder if Doc ever did really stuff like that, when he was younger. Of course, the technology wasn't as advanced back then - but it still would be..."

Jay-Jay smiled, as he knew that Doc actually was Otto's favourite Back to the Future character. While he wasn't misfit material himself, he had always just enjoyed making friends with very unique individuals. He never had a desire to be part of an in-crowd. He figured it was best to be yourself. He was who he was, Joseph John Manners. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 113 of 246,787  
13:25 DT  
Doxopolis_

It really felt good for Alex P Keaton to be able take a nice vacation. Contrary to what some people might believe, his life sure wasn't "all work and no play". He had to admit that his family was right, though - and that he maybe needed to take time to relax.

As he glanced around the table, he thought of how he would miss everyone - except for Doug, who lived in the same reality and city as him. That being said, it would sure be hard to get back down to business. Still, he sure wouldn't be going back to college for three months. He still had commitments to keep, but he would have time to relax.

"Thank you for dinner, girls," Jay-Jay commented, with enthusiam. "As much as I love the place, I'm starting to really miss Beth. We're going to move into a new apartment, next month. I'm thankful to have a principal who was tough, but also believed in me."

"For me, my principal was simply tough," Marty said, grimacing. "Granted, I just had a bad habit of being late for school - but it was one that I eventually got over. I have a job of working at the record store, and I really hope to be discovered as a musician."

"My principal was sure tough, too," added George. "I admit that I still sometimes feel so uncomfortable talking about you with Lorraine - but that's because of how I might never have gained courage, without you. There was also that... that thing between you and Lorraine, which I'm sure she's also more than a little uncomfortable about."

"That's all right, buddy," Marty replied, as he put his arm on George's shoulder. "I feel pleased that I was able to help you have confidence. I quite enjoyed reading some of your stories, and I sure have a feeling that your future will become very successful."

Alex smiled, as he thought of how the guys here all had goals. He really had goals of his own. He knew money simply wasn't everything, and that people were important - but he still didn't see any harm in striving to be rich. He would also do his part to help his good neighbour friend, Skippy Handelman, strive to also have a successful life.

"I must say," Alex replied, as he flashed Kristina a lopsided smile, "you do make some very good stuffed shells. You know, it's going to be quite hard - returning home. In a way, I kind of envy you girls. I bet you girls never get bored, living in a this place."

"Actually, Kris and I have been talking about this," Tatianna explained, "and we have learned a lot, within the past few days. It might just be a good idea for us to go back to our world, as well. Even though we both had rather unhappy lives, we sure began to realize that... that we also don't belong in this world. We have to go home, too."

"What Tati is trying to say," added Kristina, "if that, when you guys go back home... well, we'll also be going home. We actually had a lot of fun within the past few days, even though it wasn't exactly what we've quite expected. Still, we've got to thinking that we might not be too late to... to late to change our lives, and see old friends."

"It's like the Doc has always said, Marty," added Tati, "if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Anyway, it's not like we've made our decision very lightly. I do realize what it would mean for us, but we've decided that it would be worth it."

"That is such a profound expression," George commented, nodding. "Marty Klien had taught me about that. I've rather decided to apply that to my own life. In fact, after Lorraine and I become parents, I certainly have plans to pass that along to them."

"It's so nice to hear you say that, Dad... Daddy-o," Marty replied, smiling. "One other important thing Doc has taught us, is that your future is whatever you make it. If you maintain a positive attitude towards life, you could certainly go a long way. Life would seem like a harsh place at times - but, by maintain positive attitude, you really can..."

"You can overcome many obstacles," Alex finished, as he smiled at his friend. "I'm not always the most positive person around, and I'm actually trying my best to improve in that area. Young Andy is now two years old, and he really has taken a liking to me."

"I figured he would," Marty replied, as he winked at Alex. "Are you sure that you girls quite want to give up everything you have here, though? I understand just how your lives really weren't the happiest. It just sounds like your father was very insensitive."

"I really miss him, though," Kristina said, sadly. "I miss my friends, too. I just feel like I need to return. If nothing else, there's a guidance councillor at our school that I might be able to talk to." As she took a deep breath, she then added, "I have just learned a lot from you. I mean, you people have simply reminded me of what life was about."

"I even remember the dream I had," Alex replied, suddenly, "when I was with Thomas Jefferson, and I had to encourage him to write the Declaration of Independence. I do remember coming back over a year later, and how Marty also happened to show up."

"Yeah, and I was with Benjamin Franklin," added Marty. "I do remember talking to Doc about this, and he dreamed that he was Benjamin Franklin. It's simply strange to think of how he discovered electricity, by using just a key and a kite to test the lightning."

"That story reminds me of that special night," George replied, laughing. "I mean, that night when I finally gained the courage to punch out Biff - and Lorraine and I became a couple. I ended up spending the night at her house, even though her mother really drew the line at letting me sleep in her room. It's like we're a match made in space."

Alex just smiled at George, as he briefly thought of his own parents might've not even liked him - back when they were still his age. Still, it wasn't as if his parents didn't quite love him deeply. After all, people change with age - sometimes even for the better.

oooooooooo

Alex swallowed deeply, as the entire group walked down the trail. He caught sight of a circle, which looked very much like a dart board. It was comprised of all the primary colours of the rainbow - with red being in the centre, and purple on the outside ring.

"That looks real pretty," gushed Alex. "Was that the, uh, portal you girls were talking about?" As Kristina and Tatianna nodded, he added, "In a way, I'll really miss being in this place. I mean, I've had much fun within the past couple of days - and it was very relaxing. I suppose all good things have to come to an end, but I still feel that I'm..."

"I do know how you feel," replied Tati, softly. "I mean, I can't believe that I'm actually going through with this. Still, I believe this is for our own good. As much as my mother might've been, uh, distracted - I do know that, deep down inside, she does love me."

"The same goes for my father," replied Kristina. "I mean, it does hurt to think that he doesn't even care if his significant other simply hates my guts - but I guess it was still wrong for me to just run away from him. After all, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Anyway, it's not like my father wasn't still alive," added Tati. "I do remember how my parents were really in the process of divorce, and how I simply came up with so many schemes to keep them together. When my mom grounded me for it, I simply felt even more devastated. Fortunately, she relented - after she began to understand how..."

Alex remembered how his mother felt, when her parents got a divorce. Even though she was a middle-aged woman, with children - she still had a very hard time about it. He figured that the situation was much worse for Tati, as he began to feel for her.

"After I get home," explained Jay-Jay, "I should maybe call up my father. It might not be too late to establish a real close relationship with him. I do feel as though all of you are so lucky to have parents. In my case, though, I might have to make that step."

"Good for you," replied Tati, encouragingly. "We're almost there. I'm going to miss all of you. I'm still not quite sure of what I would say. I mean, there simply is no way on earth - that my mother would believe that I really was in another world. I really think we should exchange hugs, before we go back. I'll just be missing all of you, terribly."

Tears filled Alex's eyes, as he threw his arms around Tati. While he usually tried hard to not express such public displays of emotion, he simply couldn't help himself. He did actually feel a pang of sadness - as he began to warmly hug the others, one by one.

"Are you guys ready to go back?" Kristina asked, as she was the last to hug Alex. "I'm feeling nervous about this." As she pointed to the rainbow target, she added, "We do need to get back to reality... _our_ reality. Let's make a mad dash for it, uh, now!"

Alex just blinked back tears, as everyone ran into the target. As soon as he stepped through, he suddenly found himself in a horizontal position. It just felt as if he hadn't even been running. He felt relax, as he saw swirls of colours surrounding him. It was so beautiful, he was mesmorized. He was suddenly surrounded by a sky-blue light.

He saw an image of George lying in his bed - followed by that of Marty's, in the same bedroom that he actually recognized from the movie. Archie lying in bed was just the next image to pass by, followed by Jay-Jay. After a few seconds passed by, he saw that Doug was in his bed - in a familiar bedroom, that he had visited so many times.

"Remember, your future is whatever you make it," called out Kristina and Tatianna, as their image had appeared. "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. If you remember these things, you could have a successful life. Good bye, everyone!"

As the girls waved, the image began to slowly fade away. Alex suddenly realized that he was in his bedroom. As the sun was streaming in, he had a great feeling about this day. He'd show his family how much they were appreciated, as he smiled to himself. 


	6. Epilogue

_June 9, 2007  
4:30 PM EDT  
Real World Universe_

After Kristina and Tatianna said their final words to their visitors, and made very sure that the boys were safely home - they just stepped through the portal together. She immediately saw psychedelic swrls surrounding her, until it was just a sky-blue light.

Kristina blinked, as she slowly looked around. She immediately recognized the familiar surrounding of her old neighbourhood. On one hand, it was ages - since she was last in this world. On the other hand, though, it really was like no time had passed at all.

She hoped she would be able to sit down with her father, and tell him how she felt. If that didn't work, though - then she could talk to her school councillor. She had vowed to take a more proactive stance in her life. There were the two very important pieces of wisdom that she could just apply to her life, both of which were expoused by Doc.

As she sniffed at the fresh air, she realized that this world wasn't such a bad place. It was simply a beautiful sight, as she just took a close look at the flowers. She watched the birds flying, as she thought of how pretty they were. It was a nice summer day.

She suddenly heard some honking next to her. As she looked to the side, she noticed that a blue car was pulling over to the side - and that a young woman, who looked so familiar to her, was gesturing to her. She took in a deep breath, as she walked to the car. As she took a closer look, she had a feeling that she could fully trust the woman.

"Do you recognize me?" the woman asked, as Kristina stepped in. "I quite remember you from, uh, ten years ago. You, though, knew me in a much more recent time. As the years went by, I never forgot about you. I'm pretty content with my life, now."

"Are you Tatianna Palmer?" Kristina asked. As the woman nodded, she added, "It's so strange that you're actually ten years older than me. You really must've felt the same way as Doc most likely did, after he sent Marty back to 1985." As Tatianna smiled and nodded, she added, "So, Tati, are you still a pretty big fan of Back to the Future?"

"I would never stop liking Back to the Future," Tati replied. "My husband and I really were thinking of moving to town. We also have a nice little girl. We decided to name her Kristina - although, we call her Krissy. She certainly is a sweet young girl."

"You mean, you're going to move here?" exclaimed Kristina. As Tati nodded, she was quick to add, "This sure would be quite awesome. If I ever do have a girl, I definitely would name her after you. You really must be happy that Family Ties is out on DVD."

"You bet," replied Tati. "That Alex, he can so pompous - but he's also real charming. I know he sure does value his family, and he cares so much about his sisters. He opted to attend a college near home, so that he would be with his family. Of course, I know that Gary David Goldberg needed for him to stay at home - as the show needed..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kristina replied, softly. "Gary Goldberg simply needed Alex to stay home, because he figured that the show might suffer without him. I sure loved how he handled it, though. I mean, Alex really is not such a heartless person."

"He sure isn't," agreed Tati, softly. "Speaking of family, I decided to talk to my school councillor about it - and I also gave my father a call. I was so upset about the idea of my mother not caring if her fiance hated me, I was actually crying about it. I was..."

"So you mean it wasn't quite resolved, as you came back?" Kristina asked, stunned. "I guess things do rather take time, and it certainly does help to be proactive. I think it's a good thing that schools have guidance councillors. I suppose it felt real nice to have your father for support. I remember how grieved me father was, when my mother..."

"It actually wasn't too long," replied Tati, smiling. "My mother was away at a business trip, so she didn't return until the next day. It felt nice to have the house to myself. I sure did talk to the councillor the next day, and she called my mother into the office."

"Say, Tati, would you like to go out for a little snack?" suggested Kristina. As Tati just nodded, she added, "It actually will take a little getting used to - about you being ten years older, I mean. Just a few minutes ago, you were the same age as me - and..."

"Well, I had to wait much longer," Tati replied, laughing. "Anyway, my mother just felt real bad about upsetting me. As the councillor simply explained to her about what I've said to her, she also began to cry. She just called up Jack afterward, and said that he should never again contact her. After that, we just ended up eating at Dairy Queen."

"Would you like to eat there?" Kristina asked, as a smile spread across her face. Tati just smiled, as she nodded. "I feel happy that the two of you worked things out. It'll be fitting to spend our first time together - in this world, that is - at Dairy Queen!"

oooooooooo

As Kristina stepped out of Tatianna's car, she swallowed quite deeply. As she glanced at the familiar site of her family's house, she sure felt nervous. She figured that Paula would be at the mall, while Robert would be practicing with his band. She just saw her father's car in the driveway, though - so he would be home. She felt rather nervous.

"Hello, honey," called out Bill Bourgeois, as Kristina stepped into the house. He ran to hug his daughter, as he added, "Listen, I would just like to apologize for the way I've been treating you. I understand you've been very upset, lately - and I simply do feel bad for hurting you. I just want you to know - I won't be seeing Meredith, anymore."

"Do you, uh, really mean that?" Kristina asked, stunned. As her father gently patted her head, she added, "I do love you, Daddy. I really didn't mean to act so selfish, or that I... Well, it's just that Meredith made it clear from day one - about how she..."

"You're right, sweetie," whispered Bill. "I shouldn't been so callous. I really should've thought of your happiness. I should've realized that she wasn't the type of person I would want to spend my life with. Anyway, honey, I have a little surprise for you."

Kristina was very shocked, as she glanced at all her favourite relatives. Her father's sister, Rachel, was there - as was Rachel's wife, Gordon Sabel. Maria was the really eldest of the children, who was the same age as Kristina. There were also Josie and Rosa. Josie was twelve years old - and Rosa, who looked very pretty, was only six.

"Aunt Rachel!" Kristina called out, as she ran to hug her aunt. "This is sure a pleasant surprise! It's really been a long time, since I've last seen you. It's real nice to see you and Uncle Gordy! It's also nice to see my cousins, again! This simply is so awesome!"

"Do you still like Back to the Future?" Maria asked, as she smiled at Kristina. "I just met a young man, only a couple months ago. His name was Marty McCoy. He reminded me so much of Marty McFly, and even looked like him. I'm so envious of my friend, Julia."

"I actually had a chance to meet him," added Rachel. "He looked so much like the way Michael J Fox did, when I met him back in 1985. I simply remember how that poor guy was so distressed, I had to help him get audited. After he was cured, though - it sure felt very nice to see him be charming and sweet. It felt great to spend time with him."

"I do miss Julia Rundgren, though," Maria commented, quite wistfully. "Her family had moved pretty quickly. For some reason, it simply seemed as though her parents were as, uh, enthralled with the young man. I guess they just loved their daughter a lot."

"I really miss Martii," added Josie, sighing. "It's Martii with two I's, by the way. I really thought he was cute - and the family did promise to come back, and visit us. I sure do miss them. Anyway, it'd be nice to order a pizza - while watching Back to the Future!"

Kristina loved the idea, too - as she simply smiled at all the members of her extended family. She began to feel that she just made the right choice, and Tatianna would be moving into this town. While she sure would miss Doxopolis, she knew that this really was the world for her. It was simply wrong to be quick to give up on her loved ones.

Just then, Kristina saw her father ushering Renee and Damon into the room. She was more than willing to forgive and forget, as she rather decided that there really wasn't much sense in holding grudges. At any rate, she simply had no desire to lose friends.

"Hey, Kris," whispered Renee, as she hugged her best friend. "Damon and I would like to apologize for what happened. When our teacher paired us up for a project, neither of us felt good about it. We tried to keep things professional, but we seen ended..."

"What Renee means," added Damon, "is that I didn't feel so good about being paired up with your best friend. I mean, I quite respect Renee as a friend - but I hated how we were being forced to spend quite that much time together. As a result, I came up with this idea. Looking back, it was so stupid - but we feel sorry about hurting you."

"It's okay, you two," whispered Kristina, just as she turned to hug Damon. "I guess I was real hasty to judge, and I should've given you a chance to explain. Of course, it sure didn't help that I was really having problems with... Well, it's all been resolved."

"On the note," called out Bill, jovially, "why don't we order the pizzas? I sure think this should be a special night for my Kristina. I mean, I know I haven't been quite the best father - so I simply do owe it to her. It also happens to be Michael J Fox's birthday!"

Kristina smiled, as she saw that her life wasn't so bad. She was, once again, on good terms with everyone that she cared deeply about. It simply felt also nice to have her beloved relatives stop by. There was just one other thing she needed to do, in order to make this night real complete. She had to invite her other friend: Tatianna Palmer! 


End file.
